might be your wound (but they're my sutures)
by Petrichor in May
Summary: AU. Hiro delays Tadashi by just a few seconds before he dives into the flames. It's just long enough for him to be caught at the edge of the explosion. Alternatively, Yet Another Tadashi Lives Fic, with 23.9% more worldbuilding!
1. i: they say we are what we are

**_might be your wound (but they're my sutures)_**

_AN: yes, this is in fact another tadashi lives fic. you're welcome. i have been cooking this up since i saw the movie because as long as the fandom lives tadashi can be resurrected. inspired by this: [ mossmallow-art. tumblr post / 102586972219 / to-make-up-for-the-pain-i-caused-with-this-pic ]_

* * *

><p>"Tadashi!" Hiro's eyes are wide with fear, flames reflected in the watery gloss from the cinders stinging his eyes; the hand grasping his own is warm, tethering him to safety and home and family and <em>brother<em>. "No! You'll die if you go in there!"

The elder brother hesitates for just a moment. Hiro is genuinely terrified. His baby brother should never have to be terrified. Tadashi stands poised on the edge of motion, torn between the urgent need to save and the ever-burning need in his heart to protect his family _(they're all he has left)_ and how can he do that if his body is dust?

But his professor is in the building and if he does not go then the man who has taught him all he knows will die. So Tadashi steels himself and speaks.

His voice is rough. "Professor Callaghan is trapped in there. Someone has to do _something_."

His brother's fingers go slack, and Tadashi runs.

Hiro watches him go with dread in his heart and feet frozen in place; watches him run, sneakers pounding on the stone floor as he dashes into the flames -

-_a split-second: a sound like thunder rattling in his bones and through his flesh and incandescence blazing, white-bright through the flimsy membrane of his eyelids, white-hot searing through his fragile flesh eating through his legs and arms and face and_-

-Tadashi has a split-second to scream before the merciful clutches of the void overtake him, leaving him with nothing more than vague, fleeting dreams and the sensation of _burning_.

o-o

_unconsciousness is the void; he has no memory of his arrival here but the indistinct sense of wrongness is pervasive; shadows eat away at the edges of his mind, his big brother's howl of pain echo in the silence and he can only float in the darkness_

Hiro comes to, face pressed against the ground.

There is the heaviness of ashes in his lungs, flecks of remnants of burnt things suspended in the air, reduced to dust. His ears ring still, but he can faintly hear the crackle and roar of flames, and the distant noise of sirens and screams. The earth beneath his body is hot, like firing up the bunsen burner in the science lab, or standing in the midst of a rush hour crowd on a summer noon in the market. His skin feels caked with soot and cinders, suffocating; his tongue tastes dust and ashes and -

-the distinct, repulsive scent of burnt human flesh is wafting through the air.

He scrambles to sit up, twisting his body around to look upon the destruction, and sees, just to his right, the limp form of a young adult man, lying crushed under what had once been part of the building's metal skeleton.

Hiro screams.

He rushes to his brother's side and tries to lift the rubble off him, and never before has he cursed his skinny noodle nerd arms more because it's so freaking heavy; Tadashi's face is blistered and weeping and streaked with red and he sobs as he heaves, heaves, _heaves_ -

-the chunk of steel topples over onto the floor with an earth-shuddering clang and Hiro registers nothing else but the weight of his brother's bloodstained unconscious form in his lap, tears of relief streaming down his ash-strewn cheeks and the shallow, steady puffs of breath coming from Tadashi's slack mouth.

Everything after that is a blur to him: he dimly notes the flurry of action around him as the sirens close in and the emergency response team bursts onto the scene; people clad in black and yellow fireproof suits rushing into the burning skeleton of a building; paramedics in white and green with clean gloved hands lifting the broken form of his brother onto a stretcher as he clings close, barely feeling the hands that check him for injury; being moved into the same ambulance as his brother, the sterile white vehicle shaking around him as he clutches his brother's intact hand like a lifeline; and finally, arriving at the hospital, standing frozen behind the glass of the operating room as surgeons armed with scalpels and needles rush to save his brother's life.

He sits by his brother's bedside as he lays his palms flat on the glassy outer membrane of the stasis pod.

Tadashi floats serenely, comatose, suspended in the transparent greenish liquid as glinting sharp needles feed clear IV drips into his skin; the medfluid works to sterilize his wounds, soothe his blistered charred skin and get his body stabilized. The steady beep of the heart monitor is a comforting sound in the quiet of the hospital room. An oxygen mask covers his nose and mouth, with a respirator hooked up into his nose, leading out of the stasis pod and into a large metal canister full of clean, hazard-free air. His brother is half-naked, the tattered remains of his clothing stripped off him for efficiency and cleanliness, leaving him in his underwear. Hiro can see the shallow rise and fall of his brother's chest and all of the fresh, raw wounds and stitches that cover it. It's like the explosion nearly ate him alive, ripping away chunks of his brother's flesh, swallowing them whole into the gaping maw of the flames, and crushing the right side of his body under steel jaws.

They had to amputate his right arm and everything past his right knee; the bones were so mangled and the flesh so scorched that they were beyond saving even with the current level of medical technology. Half of Tadashi's face is an angry red wound, and most of his messy black hair has been burnt to nothing, leaving the tender wounded skin of his scalp bare, black stitches stark against his skin where they had to cut open his scalp to fix the fracture in his skull. Hiro can only curse himself for not stopping him for long enough, and thank the gods that he didn't go in any further.

"Are you okay?"

Hiro barely realises he's been crying until one of the doctors lays a hand on his shoulder and asks him in a low, Japanese-accented voice. He suddenly becomes conscious of the fact that his eyes are red and dripping, his throat tight and choked up, and also he's been trembling and quietly sobbing great big fat tears onto the surface of the stasis pod.

The white-clad woman takes him gently aside and squeezes cool soothing drops of liquid into his irritated eyes, applies burn lotion to a few patches of angry red skin, cleans and dabs antibiotic cream to a stinging, clotting red scrape on his knee.

His throat unclenches slowly. Hiro's voice is hoarse and tired. "H-how long will it be before he wakes up?"

The doctor looks sympathetic. "Hard to tell. He suffered a closed, depressed skull fracture, in addition to choking on smoke and excessive physical trauma. He could wake up tomorrow, or it might take weeks. Or months. Sometimes even years. Comas are tricky like that." The young inventor feels his heart sink with each word. "The best thing you can do right now is wait and leave it to us to look after him."

She pats his shoulder. "I know how you're feeling. My daughter was in a coma for a long time before she woke up, and even after that she was never quite the same. Coma patients fall into comas because of brain damage, and when your neurons die off there can be serious lasting consequences. Ayano-chan still has trouble walking, or even talking sometimes. When your brother wakes up, he'll have to go through an awful lot of therapy to get back on his feet. But," she continues, voice a little lighter now, "his condition's stable, so hopefully once he heals up enough he'll come to. So cheer up, kid," she smooths a piece of gauze over his knee and tapes it tight, "as long as he's still breathing, he has a fighting chance."

He cracks a weak smile at that, and speaks quietly. "Thanks. And m' name's not kid, doc, it's Hiro."

The doctor laughs, red eyes bright. "Then, _you_ can call me Ayaka-san. It's nice to meet you, Hiro-kun. Need a drink?"

The boy feels the soreness of his throat, and nods a definite yes.

She squirts liquid sanitizer into his hands, deems him otherwise physically sound, and passes him a bottle of water before she goes off to attend to the next victim.

He's numbly squeezing it to alleviate the tension in the tight cords of his hands when there's a commotion down the hallway and a voice that sounds suspiciously like an irate and agitated aunt. The part of Hiro's mind that's not consumed with worry wonders amusedly which nurse had the unfortunate pleasure of impeding his aunt on the warpath.

Footsteps on stone echo down the walls to him. Aunt Cass comes rushing into the room, Gogo and Wasabi and Honey and Fred all hot on her heels as she bolts towards him, her arms around him, asking him _what happened, there was an explosion, are you okay?_

His lips are lead, his tongue too weighed down with dust and ashes and burnt things to function effectively. "M'fine. But T-Tadashi," he gestures to the limp form of his brother in the stasis pod, doesn't listen to the gasps and quiet murmurs of Tadashi's labmates as they gather around his sleeping form, _doesn't look _at his aunt's anguished face; he trips over his words like his voice has twisted its ankle, limping along agonisingly, "h-he's - he was c-caught in the-th-th-the-" His voice stutters and he has to stop for the hiccups that break free from his treacherous throat.

He looks his mother figure straight in her searching eyes and feels lost, like a storm just blew through the house of his mind (or a fire just burned it all down, again). Aunt Cass meets his gaze and pulls him into an embrace, Gogo and Honey Lemon and Wasabi and Fred all coming forward together to join the group hug.

The boy sniffles, mumbling. "D-don't even know w-why 'm c-cryin', he's a-ali-_ve_-" He hiccups and feels miserable and tries his best to hide his wet face from the world. His chest aches, he feels useless and childish and guilty, and it gnaws at his heart and pushes a lump up into his throat. "Could've s-stopped him from going in-n, could've-ve _prev-vented_ this _e-entire situation-!_"

Honey Lemon squeezes his arm. "We don't blame you for this, Hiro."

Fred nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's not your fault that your brother has a serious hero complex sometimes." Gogo elbows him in the side, and he winces.

Aunt Cass squeezes him tighter. "Oh, Hiro, honey," she murmurs, "it's okay to cry sometimes. It's not your fault."

Hiro buries his face in his aunt's shoulder and sobs. Tadashi, his brother, guardian and father figure and best friend all wrapped up in one, nearly died, could still die, and he can do nothing but wait and watch.

He collapses when they reach home, too drained and hollow to resist the alluring pull of sleep. His dreams are restless and filled with images of his brother: choking on smoke and fire, drowning on dry land, his body eaten up by the flames until only charred ashes are left; crushed to death by twenty tonnes of steel, his fragile human skull shattered and ground into pieces; quietly succumbing to trauma in the ambulance, the stuttering sound of his heart slowing and flatlining.

Hiro Hamada wakes up crying, and for the first time in years, he pads to Aunt Cass's bedroom. Clings to her solid, not dead, healthy, _alive_ body; lets her wrap him in a tight embrace as they stand in her doorway and sobs and weeps and wails helplessly until his tears have run dry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Some notes on stuff in this chapter:<em>

_MEDFLUID & STASIS PODS: _

_-only a TEMPORARY solution; used to contain crisis patients and coma patients, but once crisis is lessened or coma broken the patients are moved to normal hospital beds._  
><em>-contains genetically-engineered bacteria which consume pathogens and cleanse infected wounds. <em>  
><em>-temp differs depending on patient's condition: 32-34 degrees Celsius is the norm. This helps to lessen inflammation and lower fevers.<em>  
><em>-keeps the patient floating, which prevents bedsores and allows for movement. <em>  
><em>-invented by Dr Ayaka Asahina, in response to her comatose daughter. Dr Asahina noted how her daughter constantly had to be moved to prevent bedsores, and developed the fluid as a means to ease the workload of the doctors, in addition to keeping her safe from infection and pathogens, and preventing her from hurting herself when she moved restlessly or had seizures in her sleep. <em>

_RED-EYED DOCTOR: _

_That would be Ms. Asahina herself! Guess where I got her from and you get a cookie._

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PLOT IS CHANGED. But not by much.**


	2. ii: i'm bad behaviour

**EDIT 1/11/15: changed a few continuity errors. Thanks, anonymous Guest reviewer, you rock! \(OWO )**

-o-o-

The days pass slowly, settling into a routine of sorts. Two months, one of those spent attending college (nerd school, Tadashi chuckles in his head), working tirelessly in the lab to remake his microbots and design prosthetics for Tadashi (and take his mind off his brother's comatose form), and both months spent helping out Aunt Cass in the cafe on weekends and visiting the hospital to sit by his brother's bedside and tell him about his day.

Tadashi's stabilized enough by now that the hospital has moved him out of the stasis pod and into a regular bed, to make room for other patients that require the pod more urgently. At his bedside, there is an assortment of various fragrant flowers given by Tadashi's friends, placed in a vase and watered regularly; a veritable mountain of colourful cards sits beside it, all heartfelt wishes for his brother to get better, we miss you, dorkface, wake up soon.

The cherry blossoms drift gently down outside the window. Hiro pulls up a chair, lays his hand over his brother's limp intact one (careful not to nudge the various wires and veins lest the nurses bite his head off), and talks endlessly, rambling on about the college, his new classmates, his teachers, the latest hilarious incident at the cafe. Ayaka-san tells him that sometimes coma patients remember what people say to them in their sleep, and so Hiro keeps up his one-sided conversations to fill the silence, wishing for closed brown eyes to flutter open, or fingers to twitch, or something. Anything.

Of course, there's nothing but the steady beep of the monitors, and Tadashi's soft breaths into the respirator, and Hiro's lonely voice, echoing in the quiet of the room.

"...we miss you, Tadashi."

He clutches his brother's hand, says a quiet goodbye, and leaves. If he doesn't go now, he'll miss the tram home and he'll have to walk even farther than he needs to.

-o-o-

"Ow!"

Baymax activates and Hiro has the most embarrassing conversation he's ever experienced with a robot in his life. Puberty. Jeez. He finds one of the Mk I. microbots still trapped in his jacket, thrown under the bed and forgotten, and somehow that ends up in him chasing Baymax across the city on a Sunday morning to an abandoned warehouse, where he finds machines and a masked man and endless rows of cans filled with his microbots.

Someone stole his tech. The masked man stole his microbots in the fire, set off the blast to mask their tracks, and made off with Hiro's inventions, leaving Tadashi broken and burned and crushed under the rubble. It's his fault Tadashi doesn't have an arm, doesn't have a leg, has scars marring his skin and chunks taken out of him and it's his fault his brother nearly died.

For the first time since the fire, Hiro burns.

-o-o-

They barely escape the warehouse. His first instinct is to head to the police, but naturally they're skeptical and treat him like some bratty child. Evidently, he can't trust the law with apprehending this man, so he runs.

He doesn't want to stress Aunt Cass any more than she already is, so he sneaks back in and tells her that he took a walk around the city. That night, he and Baymax hole up in the lab, and he programs a new fighting chip for the robot and makes him armour for seizing the villain. Hiro's not stupid and not torn up by grief; what he is, though, is angry, and filled with possessive familial rage at this bastard who dared to steal his work and nearly kill his brother.

They sneak back to the warehouse to try and find the man again, but predictably, he's cleared out, and so it's another round of follow the microbot compass as they track the man and his stolen neural transmitter down. They find him at the docks, hefting debris with bots out of the icy April waters, and Hiro sees his masked face and yearns to rip that mask off for what he's done.

He doesn't expect for Tadashi's friends to track him down and get caught up in this entire fiasco. A car chase down the streets of San Fransokyo by a man in a kabuki mask and a literal sea of microbots is not high on the list of things he wants to do that night. Plus, he kind of owes Wasabi a new car now.

-o-o-

They walk, dripping wet and shivering, to the comfort and safety of Fred's mansion (and that's the biggest shock, Fred, comic-book geek and slacker extraordinaire having a mansion) and Hiro tells them everything, about the masked man and his bots and the strange sparrow symbol on the debris the man was lifting out of the bay. Gogo's mouth is a hard line; Honey's face a picture of concern; Wasabi nervous; Fred utterly elated at the idea of a supervillain in real life. They all agree to help. Tadashi's their friend too.

Gogo pops her bubble, and speaks first. "So, what do we do now?"

"We," says Hiro, resolute, "are gonna get the guy who did this, and we are going to bring them down," and that's that.

-o-o-

First things first is crafting upgrades for Baymax and his friends. For Honey, a miniature portable laboratory of chemical compounds; Gogo, wheels fitted to her feet instead of her bike; Wasabi, jade plasma blades from his hands that slice and dice smoother than the thinnest scalpel; for Fred, a kaiju suit with physical augmentation and firebreath; and finally, for Baymax, an upgraded scanner and all kinds of amazing upgrades, from rocket fists to rocket wings to a scanner than can cover the whole of San Fransokyo. Hiro makes himself a flight suit, and another neurocranial transmitter hooked up to the same frequency as the Mk I. microbots, as opposed to the Mk II, Mk III and Mk IV's sitting pretty in the laboratory. Better to wrest control of the masked man's force than add to it.

A weekend of brainstorming and building and test runs later, they're ready to take on the masked man. Baymax's scanner tracks down the man on Akuma Island, and it's there they find a quarantined base, the remnants of a massive project, and the quite unexpected conspiracy plot lurking in the video logs left on the computers. A government funded project to create a working set of portals, and its subsequent failure.

He doesn't expect Callaghan's survival either, much less his betrayal, and the thought that his brother's teacher and mentor, Hiro's own idol, nearly caused his death? His heart twists, his blood boils.

Red flooding his vision, tears welling up, Hiro snaps.

Baymax's medchip is clutched in his gauntleted fists as he stands by and simply points and orders the hulking red behemoth to destroy, and Hiro takes satisfaction in the fear twisting the bastard's face as he scrambles for his life.

He thinks of Tadashi: burned, mangled, bleeding out on the concrete in the rubble, ashes mixed with blood and raw flesh and Hiro's tears falling on his half-eaten face -

-Gogo speeds forward on yellow red-edged wheels, angry and betrayed and this isn't what we signed up for, knocked aside by the robot's fist into a wall; the boy tightens his fists and yells louder, destroy Baymax destroy!-

-through the glass in the wall of the operating room, bloody and comatose on the operating table as the surgeons rush to sew the broken shards of his big brother's body back together -

-Wasabi and Fred spring towards Baymax, anguished but certain that this is the right thing to do, and are brushed aside like annoying flies; the mask is knocked out of his hands and the boy yells, tries to reach for it - can't they see that this is only what the bastard deserves -

-cold in his bed, breaths heavy through the respirator, limp and deathlike, torn apart by the flames and spat out missing pieces of himself-

-Honey flings bombs desperately, trying to slow the raging robot down, but Baymax tears through the azure substance like paper, knocks aside the hands futilely trying to hold him down; Callaghan is getting away get out of the way HE HURT MY BROTHER GET HIM-

-Dr. Ayaka, red eyes meeting his in sympathy, consoling hands on his shoulders, hushed voices to adults in dimly lit white-walled rooms, your nephew may never wake up; mountains of get-well cards and gifts and brightly-coloured flowers, trembling hands and salt on his tongue and all the goodwill in the world won't make his brother whole-

"This isn't what Tadashi would have wanted!" someone screams, and the boy genius goes ashen.

-smiling, laughing, showing off his labour of love, he's gonna help a lot of people, only ever concerned about the wellbeing of others, always concerned for his little brother, wouldn't have wanted his creation to become a killer-

-his feet carry him forward, the green medchip slides into place with a click.

Baymax blinks.

Hiro, drained and hollow, sinks to his knees.

(Tadashi, comatose, lets out a deep breath, and twitches.)

His friends look at him in sympathy-betrayal. Gogo pops off her helmet, the clattering of it on the hard concrete drowned out by her irate questioning, hard truths hitting home with each word that his friends throw. Hiro feels awful for every reason; for letting his brother's almost-murderer go, for betraying his friends' trust, for twisting Baymax into a killing machine, for not being strong enough to stand down. Apologies spill from his lips, bubbling up and rushing out past the lump in his throat; tears well up in his eyes, but he angrily rubs them away, failure failure you couldn't control yourself, couldn't bring down Callaghan, not good enough.

Gogo kneels and slaps him. His cheek burns with the sting.

"Stop crying, genius. You screwed up. It's okay."

Then she tugs him forward and wraps him in a tight hug, and the others follow suit, yellow and green and pink and blue all around him. Baymax reads the social cue and gently embraces them all. It's tight and uncomfortable, the armour pokes him in the ribs but Hiro can't be bothered to care that much.

Gogo pulls back and looks him dead in the eye. "Don't you ever fucking do that again, you hear me?" Hiro nods jerkily, and stuffs the hiccup in his throat back into his gut. No time for feeling sorry for himself right now. They have stuff to do.

They crowd around the screens in the aftermath, watching a tragedy play out in slow motion. A dead daughter, a corporate sleazebag, and a bitter, broken father with both nothing and everything to lose.

Baymax flies them home in the dead of night. Hiro told Aunt Cass that morning that he'd be sleeping over at Fred's to study, and they crash in the guest rooms with a promise from Heathcliff to wake them early. Sleep blankets them easily, tired as they are.

The morning comes, and with it a vengeful maniac with the weight of a dead daughter on his mind and a legion of microbots at his fingertips. He (predictably) attacks the grand opening of Alistair Krei's new school, and as the guests run away screaming and the businessman gibbers in fear, Hiro and his friends burst onto the scene. Big Damn Heroes indeed.

It's a tough fight, and Hiro winces with every yelp and grunt of pain that filters in through the comms, and feels his frustration mount as Callaghan tries to wrest control of his microbots from him. The portal nearly sucks him in, knocking the neurocranial transmitter off his head and into the void, and leaving Hiro breathless and hanging by a cord. He rallies the team to think, and with the power of their nerd brains they break free, send the bots hurtling into the hungry jaws of the portal, and bring Callaghan down.

Then Baymax detects signs of life in the swirling vortex, and once again it's just the two of them, running against time to save Callaghan's daughter. It ends with sacrifice and tears and Baymax floating into the void as the pod rockets back through the portal to land on safe ground. Abigail Callaghan is alive and well, and her father's actions turned meaningless in her sleeping face, but the joy he feels at having stopped a maniac with his friends is dampened by the loss of their soft white beating heart.

Hiro's heart is broken and bleeding, but the little green chip clutched in a red fist mends a little bit of it, with its smiling face and promise of a new beginning.

We have the technology; we can rebuild him. I'm not going to face Tadashi when I wake up and tell him that I got his magnum opus destroyed trying to get revenge on his unintentional attacker.

When they stagger back to the mansion, fatigued but still buzzing with adrenaline, Hiro fishes out his phone from his pocket and checks it. He didn't get a chance to earlier, when it vibrated during the fight, but now the action is over and he can read in peace.

9 NEW MESSAGES from AUNT CASS flashes on his screen.

[9:35] Aunt Cass: Hiro? The college called and told me you haven't been in class for a few days. What have you been doing? Have you been botfighting again? I swear, if I have to collect you from the police station one more time I am going to throw a fit.

[9:36] Aunt Cass: The college also told me your friends haven't been in either. What exactly is going on, young man?!

[9:55] Aunt Cass: NEVERMIND MY LAST MESSAGE COME QUICK TO THE KONOHA REMEMBRANCE HOSPITAL HE'S AWAKE

[10:21] Aunt Cass: HIRO HAMADA DROP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

[10:25] Aunt Cass: TADASHI IS ASKING WHERE YOU ARE HIRO

[10:45] Aunt Cass: wait why are you on national television in a purple flight suit

[10:47] Aunt Cass: is that gogo next to you in the yellow suit? and wasabi in the armour getup, and honey in that dress?

[10:48] Aunt Cass: Tadashi is laughing and crying at the same time

[10:50] Aunt Cass: Young man, you are so grounded when I get home. And then, you and I are going to have a little talk about communication. And explanation.

Fat tears stream down his cheeks as he stares at the third message in wonderment and pure, utter relief. Two months. Nine weeks of sitting around, not knowing, just waiting for Tadashi to wake up, and finally, he has. Hiro will finally have his big brother back; no longer will the other bed in the room lie unused and musty, the bathroom be cold and lonely, the mornings unsettlingly quiet. He's going to get to show him all of the amazing advancements he's made, show off the stunning armour for his friends, show him Baymax's insane upgrades-

Hiro freezes in realisation, and curses. Shit. He hasn't even rebuilt Baymax yet, how is he supposed to face Tadashi now?

More pressing; Aunt Cass is going to flay him alive. Double shit, with a generous side of FUBAR for good measure. And it isn't even half past noon yet.

At least the rest of the day is looking to be just as awesome as their morning.

The young hero finds his voice. "Hey, guys?" He waves his phone in the air, a grin spreading on his face like the sun over the horizon. "Guess who just woke up."

-o-o-

**AN: Well. Um. This is late as fuck, sorry for that. I've had this chapter written up for a while now, but I procrastinated bc of exams and visiting relatives and other happenings. Yeah. Really sorry, everyone (-_-") Aunt Cass's texting style is based off my own. I'm coherent when calm, but devolve into chatspeak and capslock when excited/agitated. Punctuation flies riiight out the window.**

**FIC NOTES: The setting is currently April, since cherry blossoms bloom around then, and school starts in March in Japan. So that neatly coincides with the sakura blossoming time. Of course, there's certain sakura trees in this verse that bloom all year round, but they don't count bc they're genetically modified to do that because of beauty reasons.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Serendipital :** *waves hand* weeeeelllll that depends... This fic is less Tragic Death Angst and more Recovery Angst with liberal amounts of Hurt/Comfort mixed in. Tadashi's got a long and hard road to recovery. On the other hand, he is now Edward Elric and Hiro gets to design prosthetics, so there's that._

_**Guest :** Yes, it was a Kagepro reference, and thank you for the compliment, friend!_

_**Michiyo Makino :** Yep, Kagepro. Thank you!_

_**TheParadoxicalOxymoron :** Ahaha hey there I see you reacting with pain thank youu! ALLL OF THE KAGEPRO REFS, MAN. No-one dies in this fic bc Tadashi Deserved Better, and Callaghan didn't die in canon anyways. Yes, Callaghan is still trash. Thanks for your support!_


End file.
